


I Want To Show You the Shape I'm In

by loopedlikewool



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopedlikewool/pseuds/loopedlikewool
Summary: She wasn't sure what she'd expected to see, but the half-formed idea fizzled out along with most of her higher brain function at the sight before her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I haven't written fan fiction in many years. Like enough years that this show's target audience was mostly not born yet the last time I published anything. But *this* popped into my head and demanded to be set free. So, er... nice to meet you guys?

Ada tapped her pen absently against her lips as she contemplated the page she'd just written towards her article for a prominent witching pedagogical journal. She decided that she needed to double check that last anecdote against Hecate's write-up of a speed-brew antidote for a desiccation potion. The two articles were the final bits of clean up from an incident last term when Josie Grimsbane lost a silver earring in her weatherproofing potion, then deemed it prudent to fish it out with her bare hand.

 

Inconveniently, Hecate's article was published in the same journal's current issue, delivered next Monday, while the deadline for her own article (on re-establishing student confidence after adversity) was at the end of the week. Not wanting to lose her momentum on this project, Ada looked at the time, and was pleasantly surprised to see it was rather earlier than she'd thought.

 

While she'd been buried under far too much paperwork to see much of her deputy since breakfast that morning, it was highly likely that Hecate would be at her desk, similarly engrossed in her own work. Ada thought nothing of transferring to her study to ask for her notes.

 

When she materialized, the office was well lit but empty, save for Morgana lounging on a hardback chair. There was a folder on the desk with a note that read "Ada - for your article." The headmistress smiled and reached for a pen. She flipped the note over and was about to write her thanks, when she heard a strange and most un-Hecate-like sound from the open bedroom door.

 

Guilelessly, Ada turned to investigate. She wasn't sure what she'd expected to see, but the half-formed idea fizzled out along with most of her higher brain function at the sight before her.

 

Under other circumstances, she would have spent some time pondering how the difference in furniture alone, especially the very dramatic Elizabethan four-poster bed, made the room look from her own bedroom, which she knew to have an identical layout.

 

Also unlike her own, and possibly in deference to its sheer size, Hecate's bed faced the doorway. The black silk sheets were in the process of being knocked further askew by Hecate's curling toes. Helplessly, Ada's eyes traveled further up the bed, to Hecate's slender legs held spread-eagle by delicate pink-manicured hands, a blonde head buried between her thighs.

 

Ada's breath quickened as her eyes traced their way up Pippa Pentangle's inverted form, lithe back giving way to a pert round arse and supple thighs held in place by a familiar set of black-tipped fingers. Hecate's long black hair pooled across the pillows, cascading over Pippa's left calf to dangle off the edge of the bed.

 

Her face buried in Pippa, Hecate made _that_ noise again, an unholy combination of a whine and a moan that sparked a tingling in Ada's stomach and sent a throbbing ache to her core. Pippa answered with a debauched purr that sent shivers down Ada's spine.

 

The absolute tiniest voice of her conscience sounded in the back of her head, almost as if it were shouting through treacle. It was just enough for her to realize that she really shouldn't be here. She was intruding on this deliciously private moment. It really wasn't her place to know that Pippa Pentangle could do _that_ with her tongue, much less the breathless, needy sounds it drew out of her best friend and deputy. No matter how gorgeously their bodies tangled together.

 

She blinked, trying to summon the ability to transfer back to her office, perhaps for something a bit stronger than tea, when Hecate's back arched off the bed with a hoarse scream at the back of her throat that would fuel every wet dream Ada had for the next decade.

 

Pippa cooed her approval, licking and sucking her through it until Hecate collapsed back onto the bed, overstimulated and squirming for Pippa to stop. Ada was lost in the sight, folder dropping from her hand onto the floor, just as Hecate pulled Pippa back, head tossed back from oversensitive flesh, spearing her folds deeper onto her own face.

 

Pippa squeaked and Ada realized she was caught. She outright stared; at Pippa's shocked expression, Hecate's juices still dripping from her chin, at Hecate's still pulsing cunt. The two headmistresses locked eyes, Ada with her mouth open, eyes wide as saucers, and Pippa, shock quickly fading to a lascivious grin, nodding at Ada as she licked Hecate off of her lips and promptly _came._

 

Ada's entire world hung in suspension until the burn in her lungs reminded her to breathe. As the cloud of lust surrounding her dissipated, Pippa's cheeks turned the color of her presently absent wardrobe, blinking back at her.

 

Ada gaped, like a trout in the sunshine, sucking in lungsful of air as though trying not to drown. Nothing she can see helps to ground her in the strange new reality she’s in. Pippa’s chest heaved as she caught her breath.  Hecate’s legs slid gracefully to rest against the sheets. Ada’s never seen this much gorgeous skin she wasn’t allowed to touch, her mind whirring with possibilities she’d never considered.

 

It is only when she hears Hecate murmur something as she manhandles her way out from under her still-stunned lover that Ada's blind panic is replaced with a very sharp, focused panic, which is reflected back in equal measure from the dark witch in front of her.

 

The pendulum has reached its apex again, and she floats, weightless at the end of the string, waiting for gravity to catch up to the momentum of her gaze, yanking her back to earth once more.

 

Hecate’s eyes widened. The muscles in her neck contracted, as she tried to rear back, head slamming into the mattress.  She opened her mouth as if to speak but no words came out.

 

Feeling her stiffen, Pippa turned, crashing onto the bed as her rotation outpaced her limbs.

 

"Ada?!" Hecate finally sputtered, in anguish. "I--wait--but--isn't--" And before either headmistress can formulate a response, she disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Pippa reached for her hand just a moment too late.

 

"Hecate, no!" Pippa whirled around to face Ada again, eyes wild. "Ada! Where is she, we have to find her! What have I done?" She sagged onto the mattress. Ada heard a distinct buzzing in the back of her head.

 

Distantly, she could hear Pippa saying something rushed and anxious, more to herself than not. She only recognized a few words here and there, _bloody stupid_ , and _thirty years_ , and _ruined everything_.

 

Ada recognized the buzzing in her head as a castle alarm. She took a deep breath and turned it off. She has run this school for decades. She has both negotiated her way through sticky romantic entanglements and assuaged Hecate's anxiety on many occasions, though never before simultaneously. But she can do this. Ada looked around the room, satisfied when she couldn't find Hecate's dressing gown. Taking one more breath to ground herself, Ada was in control again.

 

"It'll be all right, Pippa. She's in the restricted section of the library, and we should give her a few moments to collect herself or she'll only transfer again." Ada hoped her tone was more even-keeled than she felt. Pippa blinked, settling herself with a few deep breaths. Ada gave her too the space to collect her thoughts.

 

"Thank you," she responded finally, "Thank you so much for finding her and being there for her all these years when we... when I...she wasn't... Ada, I know how important you are to her, and I'm ever so grateful."

 

"I appreciate it, but that wasn't _gratitude_ a moment ago, was it?" Pippa bit her lip, eyelashes fluttering downward and shook her head. "And while my company wasn't intentional, I did linger, far longer than I had any right."

 

Pippa shrugged, "I've always liked being seen."

 

"Which is why I am not apologizing to you," Ada smiled, the eye contact only serving to remind her of the blonde's current state of undress. "But while we're sorting ourselves, would you want to put something on?"

 

The corner of Pippa's lip quirked into a smile. "I just got off on knowing you were watching me fuck Hecate. At this point a robe seems a bit superfluous."

 

"Fair point." Ada rounded the corner of the bed and sat against the edge, stretching her legs out in front of her, companionably. "Though I must admit, I wouldn't have expected your reaction to be so... ah, positive." she blushed, looking away "I mean, to me."

 

Pippa snorted. "If Hecate and I were to choose someone to watch, in what universe wouldn't it be you?"

 

For the second time that evening, Ada had been rendered utterly speechless. Whatever her face was doing at the moment transformed Pippa's smirk into a nervous twitter.

 

"I mean, I know it sounds awfully silly, given our line of work, but honestly, you can't say you never had a thing for the bewitching teacher as a girl, can you? And I _know_ what you look like under those cardigans. Well, _practically_. I walked in on your sister shagging some witch in the toilets at Puss In Boots once, before any of us realized she was so horrid, and Let. Me. Tell. You, it was extremely distracting when the _both of you_ showed up at my school for the spelling bee for the first time, because the mind races. You can't help that, now can you?"

 

Ada had honestly thought that she'd run out of ways to be shocked by Pippa Pentangle for one evening. _Agatha_ shagged _strangers_ in _public_? She only prayed that none of those strangers had ever been her former students. Or their mothers. It was almost enough to derail her completely from processing that one of the most objectively attractive witches she'd ever met just admitted to fancying her, even just a bit. "But, Hecate-- you... and she..."

 

"I love Hecate more than I've ever loved anyone in my whole _life_ " Pippa stated, "But that doesn't mean I'm blind. Or that she hasn't admitted the same herself." Pippa clapped a hand over her mouth, spine going taut. "I've said too much again, haven't I?"

 

"Well, you've certainly given me food for thought," Ada drawled. Pippa's shoulders relaxed and she almost smiled. Ada sighed. "But we both owe an apology to Hecate or she'll hide in the faculty library until the start of term."

 

Pippa nodded. Ada stood decisively, and picked up a pink and white floral slip. She handed it to Pippa, eyes roaming the floor for the rest of Pippa's outfit. "Pippa?"

 

"Yes, Ada?"

 

"Where are the rest of your clothes?"

 

"It's a sundress!” the blonde rolled her eyes. “It's July."

 

Ada was really starting to consider the possibility that her face was going to get stuck like this. "Where are your knickers?" Pippa shrugged. "You flew all the way from Pentangle's… without… Pippa! That's SEVENTEEN miles!"

 

"Funny, Hecate said almost exactly the same thing." Pippa smirked, ducking beneath her hemline as she pulled the dress on over her head. "Am I decent?"

 

Ada rolled her eyes, "I expect I've been permanently relieved of that presumption, but you're presentable for a mirror call." She waved her hand in front of Hecate's vanity, holding the proper incantation at the forefront of her mind. Her reflection faded to show an unlit room containing an empty table with three rows of bookshelves behind it.

 

Hecate had clearly been wearing a hole through the floor of the center aisle, which Ada took as a relatively good sign. Reaching the far wall, Hecate whirled around, fists still clenched tightly at her sides. Her steps faltered as she made eye contact with the headmistress in the mirror. Ada gave her the same reassuring smile that worked wonders on their students.

 

"A-Ada," she breathed.

 

"Do you think you might be able to return to your rooms soon, Hecate? I think there's been a bit of a misunderstanding I need your help to clear up." Hecate said nothing, remaining frozen in place for a few moments, before responding with a flick of her wrist. Ada ended the mirror call and turned to see Hecate rematerialize between the bed and the door. Pippa sunk onto the edge of Hecate's mattress, fingers tangling nervously in her lap.

 

Hecate stood stiffly, eyes fixed on the wall, arms rigidly against her sides, magic still crackling at her fingertips.

 

"Hecate," she began, as gently as she could manage. "I am terribly sorry for my interruption of your evening, and please let me assure you it was entirely accidental. If I'd had any idea you had a guest, I promise I would have knocked." She paused, waiting for any sign of acknowledgement.

"Hecate?"

 

The dark haired witch still refused to meet her eyes, though her hands clenched into nervous fists.

 

"Breathe, Hecate. You're all right," Pippa murmured.

 

Hecate startled, whirling away from Ada, voice laced with emotion. "You're still here." Pippa nodded back with a watery smile. 

 

Ada shook her head fondly. "She's your guest, Hecate. She's welcome here whenever you like."

 

Hecate snapped to attention. "Thank you, headmistress. Even so, I am prepared to accept whatever reprimand you see fit."

 

"Hiccup?" Pippa blurted, too confused to consider her words.

 

"I believe I agreed not to shock, insult, offend, or outrage..."

 

Ada barked out an incredulous laugh. "Hecate! I did away with my mother's morality clause the moment she retired! Your personal time is wholly your own. And I have no qualms about how you've chosen to spend it. I'm so pleased that you and Pippa have found each other."

 

Hecate's spreading blush told her that her attempt at reassurance had gone a step too far. Ada softened. She hadn't wanted to embarrass her friend. She also didn't expect her next words, so small Ada almost didn't hear them.

 

"You aren't... disappointed?"

 

Pippa was on her feet in an instant. "Oh, Hiccup," she breathed. She unfurled Hecate's shaking hands and pulled her to sit stiffly on the end of the bed.  Pippa remained on her feet, leaning against the bedpost.  She turned her attention back to Ada, while Hecate stared into the middle distance.

 

"I could never be disappointed in you for being happy, my dear." And Ada absolutely meant it. There was a special place in her heart for the feeling she got from even the tiniest of Hecate's smiles. She treasured Hecate's happiness for the gift that it was, and considered every manifestation she induced as a personal victory.

 

Hecate startled, making eye contact only for a moment, before blinking wetly at a spot on the floor. Half a dozen expressions flitted across her face. "And," she ventured, "You are content?"

 

Ada furrowed her brow. "What else could I be?"

 

Hecate looked up at Pippa, simultaneously hopeful and lost. Pippa nodded.

 

The blonde witch crossed the room between them, close enough to Ada to brush their hands, and for just a moment give her fingers a squeeze. The two headmistresses made eye contact for a moment more and Pippa raised an eyebrow, an unspoken question in her eyes. Ada bit her lip and nodded, shyly. Pippa continued and slid gracefully onto the top of the bed.

 

Taking a deep breath, Ada sat on the hard wooden chair Hecate kept by her vanity. She waited to see how this, whatever it would be, was going to settle in. After a few silent moments, Hecate rolled her shoulders back, nodding to herself.

 

"Hiccup," Pippa's voice dropped, impishly. "Don't you see? Ada wants you to be happy," the blonde prowled across the bed on her hands and knees, dangerously close to revealing what Ada already knew wasn't there. "She never said that means you need to be _good_." She came to a stop, face inches from her lover's face. "And I dare say she likes me well enough to want me to be happy too." Pippa slid one knee between the panels of Hecate's dressing gown.

 

Hecate's breath hitched, wide eyes flickering between the two headmistresses, lips parted, cheeks burning. Ada stared back in wonder. Pippa rose on her knees, brushing against the darker witch as she winked over her shoulder. "Ada?" she called, coquettishly, "Are you uncomfortable?"

 

The Cackle's headmistress suddenly realized exactly what her counterpart was about to do. _Oh_ , she thought. _Pippa, you bedeviling menace._ Ada swallowed hard. "No."

 

Pippa preened, and Hecate's jaw dropped. The room went utterly silent, as neither Ada nor Hecate dared to breathe. Pippa sank further into Hecate's personal space.

 

"Besides," Pippa whispered into her ear, only just loud enough for Ada to hear. "You know how much I love an audience." The muscles in Hecate's neck contracted just a fraction. Pippa cooed. "She cares for you. Very, very much, you know." Ada found herself nodding along. "And I know how much she means to you." Hecate sucked in a lungful of air, desire and fear still fighting for control of her face. "Shhh..." Pippa soothed. "It’s all right, it's good." She kissed Hecate's jaw. "Ada?" Pippa asked, "Please describe Hecate for me."

 

Ada steadied herself and gave Pippa the absolute truth. "Brilliant. Constant. Compelling..."

 

"Beautiful?"

 

"Breathtaking."

 

Hecate whimpered. Pippa reached for her hands, placing them on her own thighs and guiding them upward under her dress.

 

"Ada?" Pippa asked again, this time without breaking eye contact with the dark-haired witch. "Are you disappointed?"

 

Ada licked her lips. "No."


	3. Chapter 3

Hecate clutched at Pippa’s skin, crumpling the skirt of her pink dress around her waist, tanned arse once again displayed for Ada’s benefit as she buried her fingers in long, dark tresses and kissed Hecate for the magnitudes she’s worth. Pippa hummed her satisfaction as she pulled back.

 

"You're a very clever girl, Hiccup." Pippa teased, raising her arms over her head with a little wriggle, “Wouldn’t you like to show Ada what you can do?”

 

Hecate started to peel the dress over Pippa’s head, then stopped with a smirk and vanished it with a flick of her fingers. Pippa laughed, and nudged Hecate to move her hips further back onto the mattress. When she complied, Pippa turned around to face Ada again, nestling herself back to front between Hecate’s legs with a languorous stretch, the only bits Ada hadn’t already seen on prominent display. Reaching behind her, she pulled Hecate’s arms around her waist.

 

“Everything arranged to your satisfaction, Pipsqueak?” Hecate drawled, trailing her fingernails down Pippa’s thighs.

 

The blonde witch grinned. “I’ve done the arranging at least, the satisfaction is up to you.”  She squealed when Hecate pinched her in retaliation. Ada snorted.  Hecate’s eyes snapped up, cheeks burning. The juxtaposition between her prim reticence and her fingers stilled in the creases of Pippa’s thighs was utterly decadent, and Ada wanted more.

 

“Don’t stop.”

 

It was barely more than a whisper, but Hecate’s whole body trembled. She hid her face in the crook of Pippa’s shoulder, peppering her neck with kisses. Her delicate fingers opened Pippa to her headmistress, caressing her folds and stroking hooded skin. Her other hand trailed up her ribcage to cup her breast, thumb tracing a semi-circle onto the areola. Ada watched Pippa’s nipple tighten in response, absolutely certain her face was as red as her deputy’s. Refusing to back down, she made eye contact with Pippa, who moaned her approval. Hecate kissed under her ear, and plunged two fingers into her core. Ada was riveted to the sight of her glistening knuckles working their way in and out of view, the tendons on the back of her hand straining as her thumb rotated, entranced as though she really were casting a spell.

 

Pippa’s hips began to cant in harmony with Hecate’s fingers, while her eyes never left Ada’s face. Watching herself be watched. “Oh, _yes_ , Hiccup.”

 

Enraptured, Ada took in the sight before her, eyes roaming up and down every inch of Pippa’s body, legs wrapped around Hecate’s, knees flung to either side against the sheets. Hecate’s fingers between her legs and against her breast. Pippa’s head thrown back in pleasure, a canticle of sordid praise on her lips. 

 

But it was Hecate, seeking out her approval, managing to meet her eyes for just the briefest of moments at a time before ducking back again into the safety of Pippa’s hair, her collarbone, her pulse, who brought Ada careening towards the edge herself.

 

Pippa, almost at the brink, pressed a kiss to Hecate’s temple before turning back to Ada, “Y-you know, Ada,” she panted, “You c-can touch yo-yourself, if you’d like.”

 

Before Ada could do so much as blush, a jolt ran through Hecate’s whole body, as though her heart had just tried to escape from her chest. She nearly levitated off the bed, colliding with Pippa’s back, fingers clutching at the blonde’s breast, thumb pressed into her clit. Pippa shattered before Hecate could regain her equilibrium, her satisfied scream drowning out Hecate’s protest of arousal.

 

Ada caught her breath as Pippa did.

 

The ceramic bowl on Hecate’s vanity began to thrum, her hair pins and Pippa’s jeweled clip rattling around inside. Ada’s attention snapped to her deputy, black nails fluttering uselessly up and down the outside of Pippa’s thighs. Wide-eyed, Hecate looked from one headmistress to the other. Not once in all the years that she’d known her, had Ada seen Hecate squirm or beg. The dark haired witch looked dangerously close to both.

 

Pippa turned in her arms, rolling to the side and reaching for the tie on Hecate’s dressing gown, whispering soothing nonsense between kisses. Hecate arched her back as Pippa flung open her lapels, kissing her way across Hecate’s collarbone, sliding her dressing gown down her shoulders. Ada drank in the sight. Pippa winked at her again.

 

“Now, Hiccup,” she grinned pressing her into the mattress, “What do you think I should do about you?” Hecate shook her head vigorously. “No?” she asked, pushing up, giving her space. Hecate hauled her down again with a growl. “What?” Pippa teased, “You don’t want to think?” Hecate pressed her body into Pippa’s with a whine.  Pippa’s grin turned absolutely feral. She leaned in to whisper into Hecate’s ear. “Ohhhh... that’s my girl.”

 

Pippa faced Ada. With a flourish of her fingers, she vanished the clasp on Ada’s cardigan. It clanked into the bowl with the hairpins.

 

Hecate whimpered. "Please.”

 

“Miss Cackle,” Pippa smirked, “I think I might need a bit of assistance here.” She wiggled her fingers again, undoing the top button of Ada’s dress. And then the second. And the third.

 

Ada swallowed, hard. “What can I do for you, Miss Pentangle?” Her voice _probably_ cracked less than it could have. Pippa continued with the buttons of her dress, one at a time. Nervously, Ada slid out of her cat slippers and tucked them under her chair.

 

Pippa’s gaze raked down her body and back up Hecate’s. “Show me what you want to see me do.”

 

Ada had been absolutely, and unequivocally wrong when she thought she’d run out of shock to be had for the evening. She couldn’t. She hadn’t _ever_. Well, that wasn’t true, of course, but she certainly had _never_ done such a thing in front of anyone else. She glanced at Pippa, who was waiting patiently, and then at Hecate, who was positively vibrating with need. She took a deep breath. To be fair, the same applied to everything that had happened in the last hour. Why stop now?

 

Biting her lip, Ada tried to think of what to do. Absently, she tucked her hair behind her ear. Pippa scrunched her nose encouragingly and did the same to Hecate, who let out a ragged breath. Ada looked down at her own body, dress hanging open. Neither of them looked to be complaining, but if she’d had any idea she were going to attempt to seduce not one but _two_ witches this evening, she would have definitely chosen undergarments that were more exciting.

 

Pippa’s eyes were laser-focused on her hands.

 

She just needed to not over think things. Focusing on Pippa’s fingers and where they rested on Hecate’s shoulder, she moved both of their hands down, Pippa’s fingers trailing across Hecate’s skin, her own catching on her bra strap. She vanished the garment as it got in her way, completely unprepared for the desperate moan the action pulled from her deputy’s throat.

 

Emboldened by Hecate’s naked want, Ada let her hand slide down and cup a breast, watching Pippa’s fingers flick across Hecate’s peaked nipple. She enjoyed the shiver that ran down the dark witch’s spine. She let the fingers of her other hand trail lower, across her stomach to play with the pink band at her hip.

 

Pippa’s nose wiggled again, and the garment disappeared.

 

“Pippa Pentangle!” Ada admonished, in her best teacher voice, “Might I remind you who is meant to be following directions?”

 

If possible, Pippa’s eyes darkened further. “Well, you can't blame a witch for enthusiasm, now can you?”

 

Hecate, eyes flickering between the two like a tennis match, arched into Pippa’s touch. “Ada, please…”

 

Ada brought her focus sharply back to Hecate’s body, resuming the path of her fingers and losing herself in the way Pippa’s hands mimicked her every movement. She reveled in the way Hecate squirmed as pink tipped fingernails stroked through her folds. She savored the sounds she was able to draw from Hecate’s lips by circling her own clit. And she surrendered to the ecstasy of the sight of her completely undone deputy sending her over the edge.

 

She barely had time to catch her breath before Hecate surged from the bed, slender hands seizing her face, pulling her in to a frantic kiss. Ada felt the magnetic field shift as her world spun itself out and realigned on the taste of her tongue. Hecate’s hands were everywhere, pulling her out of her chair, peeling her out of her dress, and depositing her onto the bed.

 

Hecate Hardbroom was a profoundly talented witch. Ada had long admired her intensity in her work and her dedication to the Craft. But the application of her gifts to her person was more than Ada had ever dreamed. As her head hit the pillows, they parted just enough for Ada to see Pippa lick her lips in approval.

 

Ada gasped for air as Hecate kissed her way down her body, following the earlier path of her fingers with her teeth and tongue. It was all Ada could do to let her knees fall apart, permitting the onslaught as Hecate advanced up the inside of her thighs. Nerve endings alight, she met Pippa’s eyes across the bed, welcoming an invasion from the second front.  

 

As Hecate's shrewd tongue continued to work its magic between her legs, Pippa crawled up the right side of her body for a kiss. Ada was only too happy to oblige. The blonde wriggled her dripping core over Ada's right hand as their tongues tangled. Ada pulled back with a grin and slid two fingers into her. Pippa hummed, rocking herself onto them.

 

Between the feel of Pippa working rhythmically around her fingers, and Hecate's tongue working at her clit, Ada could feel her orgasm start to build. Pippa peppered her jawline with kisses, eyes gleaming in anticipation, fingers tracing up Ada's collarbone, down her shoulder, and towards the junction of her own legs. Hecate pulled back just enough to lick a broad stripe from her opening back upwards, as Pippa grasped Ada's wrist, folding her fingers inward, and pulling back to fuck herself down onto Ada's entire hand. Ada gasped, eyes wide, as Hecate took the opportunity to close her teeth around Ada's clit and suck.

 

And just like that, Ada was _gone_. She felt a bolt of electricity jolt through her body, warm and pulsing, tingling like a protective ward settling over the castle, white and blue dancing lights bursting before her eyes.

 

All but spent, she blinked owlishly as she came back down to herself. She looked fondly down at her deputy, who nibbled her way up the crease of Ada's thigh and over the crest of her hip with a smirk that lingered at the convergence of smug, shy, and eager. Ada bit her lip against the dopey grin threatening to overtake her as they made eye contact. "Come here, Hecate," she beckoned.

 

Absently, she started to flex a cramp in her right thumb, only to be reminded of where that hand was yet thrust. Pippa's voice hitched as she clenched down. Oh, yes, Ada decided this would do quite nicely, and crooked her thumb _just so_.

 

"Oh, _GOD_ , Ada!" Pippa screamed, the rest of her words descending into gibberish. Hecate licked her lips, eyes raking hungrily across the tableau as she slithered up Ada's body. The movement drew Pippa's attention. "H-hecate, love..." The dark-haired witch hummed in response. Ada pressed her fingers into the rough spot they'd found and Pippa keened, panting between each word. "I--know you--have-- one more-- i-in you, P-please!" She fought to get each word out, eyes glazing over between her two lovers. "A-ada!" Her hands gestured incoherently as she whimpered, but it was enough for Ada to cotton on. Truly, Pippa's wantonness knew no bounds.

 

Ada gave her a wink, and turned her attention to where Hecate hovered above her other side. Ada tucked her cascading hair behind her ear. "My dear girl," she said trailing her fingertips down her neck and down her body, flicking her thumb across Hecate's peaked nipple, "Pippa says you have one more orgasm to give me." She stroked down Hecate's side and let her hand come to rest under the curve of her arse, tugging upward gently, arching an eyebrow. "is this true?"

 

Gasping, Pippa interjected, "I know how wet eating _me_ out makes you, Hiccup. You've _got_ to be close right now."

 

Hecate looked from one to the other, a sly pout flirting with her lips. "Yes, Headmistress." she replied, fluttering her eyelashes. Pippa groaned. Ada chuckled, licking her own lips in anticipation. She guided Hecate up the bed, lithe thighs framing the sides of her face. Ada grinned. Pippa wasn't lying.

 

Taking her first taste, Ada was delighted to hear the same hoarse whine that had set her whole evening in motion. Hecate gripped the headboard, rutting against Ada's face, already far too close to care. A less satiated Ada would have demanded she slow down and allow Ada to savor the moment, but as it was, Ada plunged her tongue into her and let her ride.

 

"Oh, Merlin, yes!" Pippa moaned, and Hecate's hips stuttered. Ada felt Pippa's hand move from where it had fluttered against her stomach, and Hecate's hips shifted, pressing her into Ada's face, from what sounded like Pippa seizing the back of her head and drawing her into a kiss. Hecate whimpered, and Ada licked her way back up to Hecate's clit, intending to give her a taste of her own medicine, but between Pippa's kiss and her own ministrations, her deputy didn't last that long. Hecate went rigid, her stomach muscles rippling as she cried out.

 

She slumped into the headboard. Ada could feel her thighs threatening to give out as Hecate chirped out a series of confused little whines, trying desperately not to collapse onto Ada's face. Without a second free hand to steady her, Ada transferred her from her perch to a more comfortable position back against her side, where she nestled in bonelessly.

 

Pippa had managed to hold out just long enough to dive forward, eagerly plunging her tongue into Ada's mouth, licking the taste of Hecate from her lips as her back arched and she lost control.

 

Ada let her hand slide from Pippa's body, flexing her fingers and shaking her wrist to dispel the tingling numbness that had started to creep in. She wrapped her arm around Pippa's waist as she snuggled up to her side. Except to allow Pippa to wrap an ankle around her own across Ada's body, Hecate didn't move, one hand curled beneath Ada's breast, a dreamy smile on her face. As they all three caught their breath, Ada suddenly found herself unsure again. She hadn't expected to find herself _in_ their bed, and didn't know when it would be right to gracefully excuse herself from it.

 

"I... well," she started, trailing off.

 

Pippa hummed, "I brought doughnuts." Hecate snorted. Pippa scrunched her nose fondly, "And gingersnaps, and those arrowroot biscuits you like.” She shifted her attention, softening. “Ada, I'm not entirely sure what all is in the box, but they generally have a lemon curd that's absolutely wonderful, and I know they gave me at least one fudge doughnut, if you'd prefer." Ada didn't miss the affectionate gleam in her eye, or the possessive hand on her hip.

 

Hecate snuggled further into her shoulder. "Sleep first?" she mumbled.

 

Ada relaxed, letting the pleasant weight of the witches in her arms settle her further into the mattress. "Sounds wonderful, my dear."


End file.
